


Of Power Buns and Shakespeare

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Mot thinks Golwat should apply for the post of hairdresser of a starship. Golwat has other ideas.





	

"My dear Golwat, you must apply for the post of hairdresser on the Exeter. Applications for civilian positions are being accepted now. When he attended for his last trim, Captain Picard spoke most highly of Captain Shelby and so I am reassured you would be happy there. Not to mention our family have been Starfleet hairdressers since the Bolians first joined the Federation. Tradition, niece, tradition. You shall be the next one of us to style a Captain's hair to the highest of standards. That reminds me - have I mentioned the latest? Known as a 'power bun', it has been created to suit those captains wishing to maintain longer hair for off-duty hours and still present the most imposing of appearances while on duty. Besides, my dear sister Tellar, your mother, wishes me to advise her the very minute you take up your new position." 

Mot stopped speaking for a moment and looked around to see how close the nearest person was to the table he shared with Golwat. He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak, and then leaned in close to whisper, "Commander Riker, whose hair and beard I styled only last week, has agreed to mention your name to Captain Shelby. He knows her quite well." He sat back in his chair, and smiled, pleased with his machinations. Not too far from Starfleet Headquarters, the cafe where uncle and niece had met for dinner was a favorite among the Bolians whenever they were on Earth.

Golwat shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mot. I'm not applying for the hairdresser on the Exeter."

"Oh! Have you applied for another ship then? Which one? Tell me, so I can let Commander Riker and Captain Picard know, should they say anything. Teller, too, will wish me to confirm you have a good position."

Her heart sank. Golwat needed to think of something fast. She had originally thought to let her favorite uncle know she was leaving to join a Maquis resistance cell, but she should have remembered he wouldn't be able to keep it secret. 

"Shakespeare!" she blurted. Mot was a lover of the Earth playwright, Shakespeare. He'd often written in his communiques of the plays he assisted Captain Picard stage on the Enterprise. "I have accepted a job as Assistant Stage Manager with a brand new theater group. We will travel to various outposts and perform for the people. We are to perform the great plays from many worlds, including our very own Boq'ta the Magnificent's 'Mitena and Zim' and Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. I am hopeful I will be selected to play some minor characters before the end of our first season."

She had yet to meet Chakotay, but it might be useful to suggest a traveling group of actors as a cover for a mission. She had memorised many parts, thanks to Mot's enthusiasm for plays. She tucked the idea in the back of her mind.

"Oh, you simply must play Juliet! With me now," and distracted, Mot began to recite. 

"She speaks.   
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven" 

Her memory didn't let her down, and Golwat spoke Juliet's lines with confidence.

"Perhaps you should show me the 'power bun' before I leave," said Golwat when they finally stood to leave. "You never know when I might need to style a captain's hair in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: I used 4 lines from Romeo's balcony scene by Shakespeare.


End file.
